


漂流到第七日

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, minno, nomin, sungchen - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU





	漂流到第七日

（1）

李帝努藏在逼仄黑暗的狭窄过道中大气不敢喘一声，即使极力转移了注意力，罗渽民身上又涩又单薄的皂角香还是凝成丝线从毛孔里钻出来，把李帝努的注意力切割成沾不得碰不得的脆弱玻璃渣。

又听得汽笛鸣响，船舶晃晃悠悠缓慢地移动起来。李帝努终于松了口气，艰难地把腿伸直。一放松下来，他不免感到尴尬。

他本来就是这样，生来就不太会和人相处，当然也并没有人教过他。李帝努抿起嘴巴的时候面相又冷又硬，看起来有又几分不通情理存天理灭人欲的意味在。他连和父母兄弟亲密接触都会感觉无所适从，更何况此刻，一个大姑娘就这么安安静静和他挤着坐在一起。

虽然罗渽民这个大姑娘和他想的不一样，并不是他以为的那种大门不出二门不迈的文弱女子。

李帝努掩饰性地清了清嗓子，猫着腰打算蹭到对面一边和钟辰乐朴志晟坐。虽然黑暗中看不到，但听到衣角布料摩擦的窸窣声罗渽民就下意识先抓着他的手腕拦了一下：“别乱动，太挤了。”

李帝努要起不起要落未落，被罗渽民抓着手腕整个人都僵住，脸立刻就烧起来，红晕不紧不慢直烧到耳朵尖。也亏得别人看不见，李帝努才好故作镇定地回答他：“我知道，我去对面坐，给你腾点地方。”

罗渽民的声音听起来更有些诧异：“你就坐在这里吧，对面已经有两个人，你去不是更挤吗？”手腕上稍微使了点力又把李帝努拽了回来。

李帝努这会连若无其事都不会了，他小心翼翼把两只手叠着捂在心口。他的心跳太重了，他怕一不小心就会让旁人把他的心跳听了去。

他此刻倒希望朴志晟和钟辰乐说点什么缓解一下气氛。可是他俩好像一点没注意到李帝努的尴尬，正嘀嘀咕咕地小声争论着什么。

李帝努强迫自己镇定，凝神听了听。

钟辰乐的声音压低了也脆生生的，简直是寂静中飞驰的警报：“你们说这集装箱结不结实啊，我们这么靠着它不会歪吧。”反正也没人理，他东摸一把西摸一下，最后自己下了定义：“应该不会，这上面都有扭锁扣在一起呢。”

朴志晟听得认真：“你说的对，但是我好饿你有吃的吗？”

钟辰乐一沉思：“没错，这下面应该有凹槽。”

朴志晟又琢磨了一下：“是啊，其实我们应该吃完午饭再跑的，失策。”

李帝努听了好一会才发现说得有来道趣的这两位是各说各的，罗渽民也在他耳后低低地笑了。

李帝努耳朵有点发麻，罗渽民的声音和脸一样，秀气里又透着英挺。如果不是早知道罗渽民是女扮男装替父从军，李帝努被迷惑以为他是男的也不一定。

看钟辰乐和朴志晟这么一出傻里傻气的表演，李帝努更有点挂不住面子，大喝一声：“副官。”

朴志晟立刻回声：“是，长官！”

“大声朗诵此次任务目的。”

“是。解决8012年征兵问题户，收齐兵役顺利返回首都星。”

 

（2）

 

新纪元下，联合政府发布征兵令，各行星每家每户都要上交给国家一个男孩，进入nct军部。

话要从三天前说起，李帝努作为本次军令带队长官，刚刚从首都星出发就遭遇了军舰故障不得已带着舰上唯一一名士兵迫降11星。

11星是颗仿古星，在科技完全达得到的情况下依旧断网断电，一切按照古制生活。李帝努失去和外界联系的途径，无奈之下只好带领朴志晟先解决11星征兵问题再想办法与主星联络。

这是颗服役积极星，整个星球就两户人家没交上去人，一个是钟家，一个是罗家。在失去联络器的情况下，顺利进入钟家也完全是机缘巧合。

暮投石壕村，有吏夜捉人。老翁逾墙走，老妇出门一看，哦这俩大小伙子长得还挺精神，钟辰乐的小姨就把李帝努和朴志晟带回家了。

在钟家一住就是三天，也不让把钟辰乐带走，但也没为难李帝努和朴志晟。每天好吃好喝伺候着，朴志晟有点乐不思蜀，一顿能吃三个人的量。幸亏钟家是星际先进家庭，给口饭还是给得起的，要不然李帝努和钟辰乐就是顿顿省着不吃也供不起朴志晟一个人吃的。李帝努总怀疑就这么两天功夫朴志晟又得长高3cm。

征兵名单上白纸黑字写了钟辰乐的名字，本来是无可辩驳毋庸置疑的。偏偏钟家妈妈舍不得这个小儿子，11星又本来就是人治大于法制这么个星球，打算雇人替钟辰乐服了这两年兵役。一切好好的，正赶上新兵出发那天冒牌钟辰乐突然生了疾病，上吐下泻卧床不起，特意对了名单才发现了纰漏。

罗家倒是另外的光景了。

也不知道是首都星系统出现bug还是怎么的，罗家根本就没有需要服兵役的适龄男丁，第一次自然就没收上去人。第二次补交名单下来，才新增添了罗渽民的名字。

但是罗渽民倒是比钟辰乐配合得多。第一次见面罗渽民就是穿着男式戎装，因为11星本就制式仿古，所以罗渽民高高束起的头发和顺在脸颊两侧的姬切也并不反常，只是漂亮得有些引人注目。

除了张口就叫“军爷”让李帝努有些招架不住以外还算顺利。

钟辰乐就没那么省事了，在钟家插科打诨住了三天也没能让钟家松了口。最后不得已趁着月黑风高，绑架了钟辰乐跑出来的。

李帝努和朴志晟作为先发部队，未曾料到会独自行进，所以手续和公文一应俱不全，押人也押得不硬气。

钟家在11星是有头有脸的大户，在钟家刻意管控下，舰队、火车甚至连开到星球边缘的轮渡他们都不敢随意上，生怕一个不小心被钟家发现再抓回去。

也就有了此刻，四人偷偷登上货船挤在一堆集装箱缝隙中的艰难场面。

说回现在。钟辰乐愣了愣小声问朴志晟：“你什么时候成副官的？”

朴志晟没想他会突然问，迟来的一点羞耻心涌上来：“将军现在就我一个兵，临时提拔我做个副官也是可以的吧…”

钟辰乐毫无预警地大笑起来，笑声回荡在集装箱仓库形成物理攻击。不但把剩下三个人的耳膜笑得一痛，连同正在甲板吹风的水手长也没能幸免。

水手长未曾料到下面有人，被吓得差点跌进海里，顿时气不打一处来。拎着钟辰乐的帽子一路提溜到驾驶室。

罗渽民李帝努和朴志晟赶紧跟上，跑进驾驶室的时候钟辰乐还在那虚张声势地对着船长嚷嚷：“你知道我是谁吗？”

船长听了也笑：“你知道我是谁吗？”

钟辰乐不理：“我是钟辰乐。”

船长没听说过这号人物：“我是船长。”

钟辰乐全当自报家门，一指罗渽民：“他是花木兰。”

船长看了一眼捂住脸的罗渽民：“我是船长。”

钟辰乐又指李帝努：“他是米开朗基罗。”

船长点点头：“我是船长。”

钟辰乐还不死心，最后看向朴志晟：“他的头是面团捏的。”

船长不为所动：“我是船长。”

钟辰乐终于泄了气：“…那你很厉害啊。”

最终以钟辰乐和罗渽民负责扫甲板，朴志晟和李帝努清理厕所作为惩罚而告终。

船长给了他们四个人一间房间，两张上下铺隔着窄窄一条仅容人通过的距离。只有罗渽民带着行李，也只是一个嫩黄色的双肩包，放下行李就能直接去干活了。

钟辰乐给朴志晟和李帝努留下一个同情的眼神就拉着罗渽民上了二楼甲板。

他拉着罗渽民倒没有不好意思。罗渽民是女孩子这事就是他传播出去的，这在他们那一片本来也不是秘密。罗渽民是十里八村找不到的出名美人，从来不施粉黛也亮得像刚刚从银河中掉落的星子。

罗渽民跟在钟辰乐背后看着他欢欣雀跃的背影，叹了口气：“辰乐啊，其实我不是女孩子。我一直以来是男扮女装，我其实…”

钟辰乐不用等他说完就严肃地说：“我知道。”他当然知道，罗渽民一定是顶着女孩子的身份不方便，想让他帮忙瞒过去。

虽然已经稍晚了一步。

罗渽民一愣：“你真的知道？”

钟辰乐毫无芥蒂地冲他笑：“当然了，你放心，我一定不会对别人乱说的，渽民哥。”

这声渽民哥叫得罗渽民以为他是真的懂了，他犹犹豫豫心中暗想：就是想让你帮我乱说出去。

钟辰乐没给他机会在纠缠这个问题，立刻转换了话题：“渽民哥，那你这趟出来也东市买骏马西市买鞍鞯了吗？”

罗渽民一琢磨这还是花木兰啊，但是让他问得急还是如实讲了：“我带了辆自行车来。”

钟辰乐一愣：“你带了辆自行车？哪呢？”

……

朴志晟在厕所环视一圈，犹犹豫豫带了手套又去看李帝努。

他不知道刷厕所是怎么个刷法，虽然料想李帝努应该也不知道，但还是打算全跟着李帝努行事：“长官…”

李帝努回头扫他一眼，没有讲话。

朴志晟也不在意，李帝努是个什么德行他是知道的，也没指望李帝努对他热情。

认真说他俩其实还有些血缘关系，本该是再亲不过的。

但是这其中的曲折着实是多了一点。现在的星际背景下，除了首都星还有127颗大行星在联合政府控制下。各行星首脑进入联合议院，但其中只有最大的12颗行星有权轮换做君主。

二十年一更替，君主掌控首都星，这也意味君主来自的星球在这二十年间会获得更多的资源和更优的环境。

当下君主来自02星，和李帝努同父异母。这也没什么，偏偏李帝努的母亲是03星议员家族的女儿。李帝努在03星生活了两年，就被遣送到首都星做质子。身份实在尴尬，授予将军勋章做的也都是不痛不痒的工作。

朴志晟就是他母亲那边的亲戚，该叫李帝努表哥的，可是从小也没叫过。朴志晟有记忆的时候，李帝努就已经被送到首都星了，听大人们讲这位表哥也多是一些鄙夷的话。朴志晟受了从小那些话影响，此刻单独相处也着实尴尬，只打定了主意把李帝努当作长官，而不是一个关系微妙的哥哥。

李帝努长得好看，微微一皱眉也像展开了一幅声势浩大的画轴。

朴志晟为了减少和李帝努的眼神交流，李帝努他指挥做什么他就一门心思一鼓作气去做。二人通力合作生平第一次清扫了厕所。

……

李帝努摘了手套又洗了三遍手才回房间。正看到罗渽民给钟辰乐展示他那个小书包。

其实是首都星很常见的空间储存器，在11星却是不那么普及的新鲜东西。黄色的双肩包不过是个装饰，多少东西都装得下。

朴志晟刚进楼道就听钟辰乐惊呼：“天啊！”他以为出了什么事，紧跑两步冲进房间：“辰乐怎么了？”

钟辰乐看他进来，满眼兴奋：“志晟你能相信吗，渽民哥从书包里生生拽出来一辆自行车。”他一撩长长的衣摆，就骑上去了。

船上多少都有些摇晃，钟辰乐又没怎么骑过，就敢东摇西晃地一路骑出去。朴志晟怕他摔到，着急地跟着他出去。

罗渽民有些羡慕李帝努和朴志晟的轻便衣服，没忍住问：“我们到首都星也能穿这样的衣服吗？”

李帝努让罗渽民赤裸裸打量他的目光烫到了，心下立刻开始懊恼这个女孩子怎么回事，一点不知羞的。面上还想沉得住气，脑子就有些跟不上了，说个话也结结巴巴的：“是啊…也许…哦是的，等到了首都星吧…”

罗渽民本来没有逗他的意思，只是没想到看起来这样端庄肃穆的一个男人私底下这么一碰就化一逗就脸红，还想再引他多说两句就听外面一整层楼道里充斥着水手长的怒吼：“钟辰乐！”

钟辰乐因为在船舱里放肆地骑自行车并撞坏了消防栓，短短几个小时内第二次被提溜到驾驶室。

船长：“…”

钟辰乐：“…”

船长：“那你很厉害啊。”

……

这次又以给钟辰乐和朴志晟疯狂加钟，负责每天刷碗活动而告终。

船长奉劝钟辰乐立刻到此为止，不然船上已经找不到活儿能让他干了。

钟辰乐非常委屈，在晚饭时给李帝努和朴志晟讲了罗渽民的自行车和书包。

朴志晟一听就来了精神：“东市买骏马西市买鞍鞯，然后呢，南市买了什么？”

罗渽民被他突然转移的注意力逗笑了：“南市是食品街。”

说到食品街，朴志晟又开始怀念钟家的伙食：“我有点后悔，我们应该再吃一次钟辰乐小姨做的白糖蒸糕。”

不说还好，一说到家里的事情钟辰乐肉眼可见地低落了下来，把筷子放回碗里。这也难怪，钟辰乐家里不舍得放他出来也是因为他年纪小又黏人，长这么大还没独自出过远门。

罗渽民在桌子下面掐了一把朴志晟的腿，李帝努嘶了一下。

朴志晟拦也拦不住：“还有香蕉脆饼。”

钟辰乐眼圈都快红了，罗渽民又掐了一把，李帝努嘶得更厉害。

朴志晟还在回味：“辰乐你真的好幸福啊。”

李帝努终于拔地而起，把勺子塞朴志晟嘴里：“求你别说话了，我腿要被掐青了。”

洗过澡以后，钟辰乐换了睡衣才回来。上衣就随便穿了件大领口的t恤，裤子是朴志晟的小短裤。白色的，上面印着小蘑菇。

钟辰乐露着两条大白腿，显得乖乖的，怪幼稚的。朴志晟从三天前见到钟辰乐第一面起就频繁出来作祟的饥饿感又不合时宜地涌上来，他咽了下口水：“我能摸摸你的腿吗？”

钟辰乐：“滚。”

好在钟辰乐这个人情绪来得快去得也快，等上床的时候就已经忘记了朴志晟刚才犯过的浑。他先三下五除二爬上上铺，然后拍着自己的床说：“志晟也睡上铺来吧，这样明天我们可以拉着手醒来。”

朴志晟晕晕乎乎地快着了道，在床下站着思考钟辰乐拍自己的床是什么意思，是允许他也钻进钟辰乐被窝的意思吗？

他想问来着，但是钟辰乐已经躺下了，枕着枕头睁着大眼睛看他，显得格外纯情。朴志晟又默默把嘴闭上了，二话不说爬上床，他想明天早上也许真的会和钟辰乐拉着手醒来。

李帝努去关了灯才上床。和罗渽民面对面躺着，借着月色还能朦朦胧胧看清他的脸。李帝努有些局促，他不自在地转过身背对着罗渽民，能听到罗渽民似乎笑了一下。

罗渽民突然觉得李帝努就这样误会他是女的也挺有意思的，索性让他误会着吧，也不想告诉他了。

水面是波动的，即使没有风也要温温柔柔地奏响摇篮曲，在船上的第一晚一夜好梦就这样过去了。

（3）

如果让十年后的钟辰乐回忆在船上这两天干了什么，他可能一点都不会记得。记不住使劲记，再记不住拿小本记也一无所获。因为在船上这短短七日本来就没什么意义。

可是如果问十年后的李帝努，每一分每一秒他都会像拥抱一个惊涛骇浪一样小心翼翼地纳入怀里，口含片的薄薄糖衣融化在口中空留下无可奈何的失落和茫然。

人生再没有这样的七日了。

第二天开始他们才算真正踏上了征程，大大方方在船舱里游荡而不用东躲西藏。罗渽民和钟辰乐都没有见过海，在甲板上一站就是一下午。就算不会无聊，朴志晟也担心他俩会不会开创海盲症这样的病种，跟一会功夫就会故意在他俩面前绕一圈，虽然通常会被钟辰乐推开。

吃过晚饭以后钟辰乐又缠着罗渽民要看他书包里还装着什么可玩的。两个人嘀嘀咕咕了一会，直到朴志晟又摔了两个盘子被厨房长赶出来。

朴志晟从厨房一出来就看到钟辰乐鬼鬼祟祟地比划让他过来，他也配合着左顾右盼了一会把耳朵凑上前去。

钟辰乐一把揪住他耳朵大喊：“打牌吗？”

“有病啊！”朴志晟一下被他喊懵了，解救回自己的耳朵往后跳了一大步：“打什么牌？”

钟辰乐开心了：“麻将。”

朴志晟一迟疑：“我不会啊。”李帝努也不会，回头看罗渽民也摇头。钟辰乐倒不当回事，索性也承认：“我也不会，我们就瞎打吧。”

瞎打也得有瞎打的基础。

四个人把麻将牌倒到桌子上，钟辰乐没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑：“是不是得把牌码起来…要不先四等分吧。”

不知道四等分是多少张，四个人任劳任怨地趴桌子上把麻将牌有多少张数了一遍。磕磕绊绊好不容易把四排麻将码了起来又再一次陷入了僵局：然后干嘛呢？

不知道。

经钟辰乐指挥一人先翻十个牌，再然后呢？然后按顺时针顺序抽上家一张牌，遇到对子就打出去，等到最后看谁是最后一个没出去牌的。

打到最后是个死局，全能凑成对子扔出去。罗渽民一犹豫：“这不对吧，这得先提前扔出去一张最后才有可能输吧。”

李帝努默默质疑：“麻将牌真的是这么打吗？”

罪魁祸首钟辰乐装听不见，精神偷偷溜走，在旁边拿麻将牌堆城堡：“志晟你看，这是我的房子。”

朴志晟嗤之以鼻：“你怎么这么幼稚啊。”说这话手下也没闲着，偷偷从城堡里抽出麻将牌在旁边搭小汽车：“辰乐看这是我的大公交。”

罗渽民：“…”

李帝努：“…”

罗渽民一边无语，一边飞快码了只小狗给李帝努看：“看，这是你。”

好在李帝努心灵手巧，堆了条人鱼：“这是你。”

那俩小孩已经在那边买房买车买战舰，这边两个稍长两岁的大小孩还在堆猫堆狗堆长颈鹿：“我想吃冰淇凌。”“你看我像不像冰淇凌。”

厨房长被迫赶来，把四个小孩轰回房间里：“走走走，赶紧给我关灯睡觉，多大了玩积木还能玩一晚上。”

直到晚上关了灯躺在床上钟辰乐还在耿耿于怀：“怎么可以冤枉我们在堆积木。厨房长一定不会打麻将！”

朴志晟被他逗得发笑：“打麻将还是打别的对你来说有区别吗？给你发副扑克你也得用来叠小青蛙吧。”

钟辰乐不服：“叠小青蛙也是技术吧。你会什么？你顶多折个纸飞机。”

这下罗渽民也笑了，不得不出来给两个小孩维持秩序：“好了，快睡觉，别吵架。”

房间最终才不得不安静下来，罗渽民闭上眼睛打算睡觉。夜间空气往下沉了一会才听到李帝努小声说：“明天还可以一起玩吗？”

罗渽民睁开眼睛，和黑暗中的李帝努对视。夜色没有光也没有风，但是有李帝努小心翼翼带着一点讨好的熠熠发亮的耀眼瞳孔。罗渽民觉得好笑，又升起一丝探究之心，李帝努果然不一样，和外表看起来不一样，和他第一面见到时想的也不一样。原来李帝努是这样的人，像一块牛奶饼干，如果不小心一点的话会被人随便扭一扭舔一舔泡一泡。罗渽民哄他：“明天玩别的。”

李帝努就这样怀着一丝隐秘的兴奋度过了一整天，没有人对他有过承诺，即使是这样小的事，很奇怪吧，他对被承诺是什么感觉一无所知，所以期待。

船长为了不让这四个人在船上度过的这几天再搞出什么乱子一刻不停歇地给他们找了事情做。往上走跟驾驶班，往下走跟轮机班，六层上的巨大烟囱去得，一层下的辅助机械也见得。

吃过晚饭才算结束了一天的工作。

罗渽民抱着盒子下来，在钟辰乐朴志晟值厨房班时候刚刚擦过的桌子上摊开棋盘：“今天玩飞行棋吧。”

实践证明四个人其实是刚刚好适合玩室内竞技游戏的人数。就算打麻将失败了，飞行棋简单，值得一试。

挑完颜色他们才发现一个至关重要的问题，就是骰子丢了。大厨站在餐厅门口看了他们半天，也想看看他们今天又能玩出什么花来，赶紧给他们支招。最终四人商议下，找了纸笔和胶棒来，发挥小学数学空间几何能力，自己制作骰子。

朴志晟和李帝努还好，来自11星的钟辰乐和罗渽民在空间几何上却确确实实地没有概念。在数学方面的造诣，是到拨算盘上为止的。

光玩花式制作骰子，就够他们用了小半个晚上。玩到钟辰乐和朴志晟又开始开辟新战场，把胶水涂到手上等晾干以后再往下撕。为了不让他们走得太远以至于一晚上都到不了正式玩飞行棋的征程，李帝努灵光一现：“昨天打麻将的时候，里面不是有骰子吗？”

罗渽民：“…”

钟辰乐：“…”

朴志晟：“…”

最终还是成功玩上了，一晚上只玩了一盘。罗渽民和李帝努作为第一二名逃出棋盘，就开始坐在旁边，眼睁睁看着钟辰乐错过进入终点的入口，大剌剌地开始了第二圈。朴志晟不甘示弱，紧随其后。

当他俩兴致勃勃地打到第三圈的时候，罗渽民终于打了个哈欠，凑到李帝努旁边坐下，压着他的肩小声跟他抱怨：“太无聊了吧，明天不玩这个了。”

罗渽民不当回事，李帝努却不自在起来，不着痕迹地往后挪了挪，试图把自己的肩从罗渽民的胳膊下解救出来。只看这一幕，倒看不出谁才是11星出身，亲身实践克己复礼。

罗渽民起了逗弄的心思，索性直接环住李帝努摇晃：“让他俩玩，咱俩先去洗澡吗？”

李帝努被他大逆不道的发言吓到，立刻面红耳赤口干舌燥：“咱俩？一起？”

罗渽民像在考虑李帝努的提议，一歪头：“也可以。”

李帝努还沉浸在11星女性不知廉耻过激发言中，钟辰乐已经先不耐烦，弄乱了飞行棋盘。抽空听了李帝努和罗渽民的对话，对朴志晟发出了邀请：“要不咱俩先去洗吧。”

所以当罗渽民沉默地坐在床上看着李帝努明明没事可做还硬要走来走去装作忙碌的时候，钟辰乐回身关上了厕所门。

一回头看到朴志晟有些局促地站在那一动不动，钟辰乐一骨碌先脱掉自己的裤子：“干什么？首都星的人没有和别人一起洗过澡吗？”

朴志晟终于回过神来，后知后觉挤出一点不合时宜的羞赧来：“不是，你先进去，我马上来。”

赤身裸体对着铁皮柜子深呼吸，平复了一下不知来源的躁动，朴志晟终于肯赏光进浴室。

钟辰乐倒是没有跟他客气的意思，自顾自地洗得热闹。

明明没有戴眼镜，朴志晟却觉得眼前莫须有的镜片也被热水雾气影响了视线，他只好忍着热空气打到他身体上的应激反应眯了眯眼睛。

水都有它该流向的地方，这是水流的宿命。人往高处走，水向低处流。从花洒里喷出来毫无隔阂毫无芥蒂地流到钟辰乐身上大概也是宿命罢了。

水滴不能凝结，不能打散，也不能成型。只能认命地从钟辰乐的眉心流到鼻尖，从下巴落到锁骨，一路向下穿过胸膛和小腹，最后隐去也不知去向。他睁开眼看到朴志晟进来，隔着缭绕对朴志晟笑了一下：“过来啊。”

这就是朴志晟的应激反应。

（4）

第四天钟辰乐起了个大早，不用人叫就准时上楼。在厨房转着圈绕了大半个上午，终于被大厨半信半疑地接纳了，同意午饭的时候让钟辰乐打个下手。

其实他也没有什么决定权，架子先得瑟起来，指使起朴志晟来了。朴志晟偏偏又听他的话，跑上跑下去问罗渽民有没有什么忌口。

“渽民哥，你有没有什么…嗯…什么来着，口技？”

罗渽民：“？”

“帝努，辰乐问你有没有口技。”

李帝努一愣：“辰乐想听什么？”

三个人不明所以一头雾水地研究了半天，钟辰乐下来找他们的时候正赶上看李帝努和朴志晟新鲜出炉的排练：打蚊子。

钟辰乐：“…”

以至于到晚上固定玩游戏的时间钟辰乐还在记仇：“今天不玩那些了，我们玩狼人杀。”

朴志晟想了想：“我们人不够啊。”

那当然不算个事，四个人上上下下把在船的闲散务工人员全拾掇来了。凑够了九人局还饶一个上帝。

好在这个局会玩的人多，各自看完身份牌度过了第一夜之后。一竞选警长好家伙，五个人上警。

从钟辰乐开始说：“我是预言家，我昨夜查杀朴志晟。我让他去问忌口，他给我整出一场JSMR来，你们说是不是有问题。”

下一个发言的是罗渽民：“我才是预言家，我查杀李帝努。因为他不肯跟我一起洗澡，这肯定是有所隐瞒。”

朴志晟不甘示弱：“我是预言家，我的金水是李帝努。所以帝努哥，这一票必须上给我。”

水手长听了个懵：“按理说，罗渽民的查杀和朴志晟的金水是同一个人。所以说这俩里肯定有一个是狼人旱跳。哦不对啊，我是真预言家。所以他俩都是狼啊。”

最后一位上警的是大副：“我服了，你们都在瞎搞什么。我退水了，不过水手长肯定是狼。”

四个警下一投票，三个弃票，李帝努一票上给朴志晟。

朴志晟当上警长。上帝宣布第一夜死的是朴志晟。

朴志晟：“…”

警徽留给李帝努。第一轮票出李帝努。

李帝努：“…”

还是留下了遗言：“神经病啊，我是女巫。真的是女巫。上警时水手长发言绝对是狼啊，为什么不票他，下一轮一定把他票出去啊。”

钟辰乐：“搞笑吗？真女巫第一轮就被票出去的话这时候出来认什么神啊？不可能啊。”

罗渽民：“人之将死，其言也善。李帝努都要死了，没人爱，没人信，这时候他就算是狼你也要说一句信他啊。钟辰乐你有没有良心？”

钟辰乐：“？但是他是你的查杀你还记得吗？那怎么样，没人信没人爱，你打算信他吗？”

罗渽民回头对着李帝努笑：“那当然了。我信你，我爱你。放心去死吧。”

上帝震怒：“轮得到你俩对话吗？给我闭嘴。”

第二夜死的是水手长。

水手长：“…”

“狼脑子有坑吗？不杀我我也会被票出去啊！我真的是预言家。”

警下大厨第一次发言：“我是不认水手长这个预言家的。如果他真的是预言家也是他上一轮发言有问题。”

钟辰乐：“大厨发言更有问题。”

第二轮把大厨票出去了。

大厨：“…”

大厨临死挣扎：“我是猎人，我要开枪带走一个人。”

上帝推开棺材板被气活了：“你别带走了，游戏结束了。”

“？”

李帝努真的是女巫，水手长真的是预言家，大厨是猎人。第二轮神阵营就全灭。

这是个马后炮讲真话游戏。

朴志晟钟辰乐和罗渽民是三狼，第一晚朴志晟自刀骗解药。

上帝：“你妈的你们瞎玩什么呢，怎么全场外，简直是胡搅蛮缠。”

平民阵营和强神阵营一琢磨胡搅蛮缠的其实就这三个狼，甚至这三个狼还全上警了。可以说第一轮就把狼是谁都摆明了，就这还一个都没投出去。

好人阵营开始互骂对方玩得不好。

“这就怪水手长吧，一个真预言家发言这么差，警徽流怎么不说呢。”

“那你怎么不说李帝努呢，一个女巫为什么上票给狼。”

“神玩得都很烂好吗？猎人第二轮就被认出来了。”

“？平民玩得很好吗？那怎么没有平民出来认神挡刀呢？”

……

最后自然是不欢而散，船没被吵塌算船长积德行善。

（5）

例行扫厕所，李帝努盯了下水道好一会，朴志晟挨过来，神神秘秘说：“哥，今天晚上有流星。”

李帝努从幽深的下水道中移开眼来：“今天晚上？”

“还…还是明天早上？”李帝努一看他，朴志晟的上司凝视综合症又犯了，结巴起来。

李帝努笑了一下：“好啊，我们要熬夜等流星吗？”

麻将也打了，飞行棋也下了，狼人杀也试了一把。娱乐竞技在这条船上彻底舍弃了风骨。

罗渽民终于从他的次元口袋中献祭出了必杀技：“喝酒吗？”

在钟辰乐和朴志晟满脸豫色中，李帝努的镇定显得格外坦然。让人不由得感叹大一岁是一岁。

长夜漫漫，大厨还没睡下李帝努先睡下了。果然大一岁是一岁，全场最大李帝努赶在宵禁前首当其冲光荣负伤。

哦其实没有宵禁，比大厨睡得早都算宵禁。

没等来流星，李帝努先等来眼前冒的金星。在他把头直直磕到桌上的前一秒，罗渽民快一步把手垫在桌上让李帝努的额头刚刚好落在他湿乎乎的掌心。

钟辰乐和朴志晟都笑了起来：“怎么会这样？我们已经开始了吗？”

罗渽民看着李帝努松懈下来软乎乎的侧脸也笑了：“那我先把他带回宿舍吧，你们两个先喝着等我回来。”

这一等就等到天色将明，没等到流星降落也没等到罗渽民回来。从餐厅移到甲板，分辨水和天的界限。

事实可证，酒量和年龄是无关的。

夜色最重的时候，朴志晟已经感觉一丝醉意，但那种酒精浓度只够支配身体，还不够支配大脑。海面上没有灯，天光云层中也没有，只有眼睛能够从空间和时间的裂缝中提取地平线。

照相机不行，语言也不行，只有肉眼可见可以。

朴志晟没有说假话，自从降落到11星那刻起他就患了饥饿症。胃里空出了一个黑洞，无限吞噬能量和食物，好像不吃点什么就会淡得从里到外熊熊烈火一把烧个干净。

他回头看钟辰乐。太黑了，什么都看不清。可是借着屋里还亮着的一点点火，足够点亮钟辰乐眼睛里的光辉，在瞳孔里飞行两周无处落脚。钟辰乐的脸颊白里泛起一点点红，锁住的大概只是昨夜的落日夕阳。朴志晟坐了一路云霄飞车，从喉咙里掏出双面镜，一面对着自己问：“朴志晟你相不相信一见钟情。”一面照着钟辰乐，自己抢先自己一步说：“辰乐，我爱你。”

话出口朴志晟才意识到自己的饥饿不是错觉，胃里的大洞一路逶迤到心脏，最后消失不见。他终于饱了，残缺的那一点点风口被堵起来，是那一点点说的辰乐我爱你，不是朴志晟。

大脑被酒精控制住，但心脏是不会迟钝的。钟辰乐的心脏穿过丛林，穿过教堂，穿过海平面，推翻了风铃和十字架前来。他没有赶上回家的末班车，他终于感到一丝迷茫：“你这是什么态度？”

总之不会是理直气壮的态度。

朴志晟是比萨斜塔，他整个身体都倾斜过来，耳朵尖上一点灵秀新雪一样压下来，落在少年的唇上。

缩句成八个字是朴志晟吻了钟辰乐，缩句成三个字是他吻他，缩句是一个字就省略成吻。

没有人会相信一见钟情，五天相识是配不起一句爱的。更何况是发生在两个十几岁男孩身上的爱情。钟辰乐第一次离开11星，朴志晟也是第一次离开帝国中心，走到03星和首都星以外的地方。教导主任和校医有时候也会分不清青春期男孩的安慰和渴望来自于哪里。

是不应该的态度。

没等来的罗渽民在抽身而出的时候被李帝努迷迷糊糊拉住了指尖。

李帝努不常笑，可是他其实很会笑的，罗渽民也不知道自己是怎么知道的，总之就是知道。所以李帝努醉得一塌糊涂，笑弯了一双眼睛拉住罗渽民的时候，他又觉得释然，又知道自己走不掉了。

没有人能够规定，也没有人能够轻易下定义李帝努是佛前的瓷瓶，是礼堂外铜铸的雕塑，是棋盘上最后一个王。

他似乎都不是，他只是雪团一般的大狗，朝你跑过来的时候耳朵呼哒呼哒的。傻乎乎的，耳朵甩来甩去不小心打到自己的眼睛也会吓一跳。有人摸摸狗狗下巴，捏捏它的绒毛，它就会呼噜呼噜得意地笑，它肯从远处草坪衔回主人的飞盘。可是没有人逗的话，它就只能日渐一日地沉默下去，萎靡在窝里不知道方向也不知道意义。

罗渽民在他床前站了一会，没有费力气把手从李帝努指尖抽出来。他火速脱光了衣服，光溜溜地跳进李帝努的被窝里。

被子是棉花糖，是花生酱味的云。

陷在干燥柔软里，就用不着推手和催化剂了。李帝努会自动靠过来，发烫的脸颊贴到罗渽民凉凉的胸膛。

李帝努终于勉力清醒了一点，他仰着头费力地睁开眼睛：“你真的是男的啊？”

罗渽民笑起来：“真的是男的啊。”

李帝努像在梦境里，失去进化能力以后沉浸入儿童乐园。他把手臂从被子里伸出来，凉热平衡流动后进行了转换，李帝努有点凉意的指尖点到罗渽民眉心。清风拂面，羽毛扫过。李帝努想这里似乎该有个图腾，在罗渽民的眉间。

在罗渽民在头脑里抓住什么一闪而过的东西之前，没有东西落到实处或者沉入海底。李帝努的指尖已经离开了，一声叹息一样落在罗渽民长长的发间：“真美。”

“我没有摸过，黑色的，长发。我只远远见过，我妈妈就有这样长长的头发，她抱着个小女孩。或许是我的妹妹，也或许不是，没有人告诉过我，她也有长长的头发。真美。”

罗渽民愣了，本来要抓住李帝努在他长长的头发间作乱的手，最后也只是握住了。他想他的酒劲或许是迟迟发作，最后一点懵意涌上来，罗渽民突然不知道讲话：“可是到首都星就要剪掉了。”

李帝努温柔地笑，像是不曾喝过酒一样清晰：“没关系。明天我可以帮你梳头发吗？”

罗渽民抱住他，抽干被子里的不知道几立方米的湿意和空气：“好，睡觉吧。”

“好吧，晚安。”

“晚安。”

直到转天李帝努头疼欲裂地从床上爬起来，房间里还是只有他们两个。

罗渽民已经醒了，坐在桌前看书。小船轻轻晃，波光同云影一字一顿地染成粉红色，热闹的时候不说话，静谧处依旧一同隐去。李帝努故意不发出声音的话，就只有罗渽民翻书页的响声是生动的。把落叶印染在罗渽民的侧脸，看初升的光剑穿过他的耳洞。

窗台摆着一只新鲜的水蜜桃。不声张的桃子凑成一堆是劈头盖脸，单打独斗是不动声色的心动，又隐秘又盛大。

李帝努把窗帘和日出一同推开，心情说不上好也说不上坏，他只能说：“渽民，早安。”

……

钟辰乐和朴志晟委顿了一整天，终于肯承认是情报有误，根本没有流星。

朴志晟在上船的第六天治好了饥饿症，天亮之后爬回自己的上铺小床睡了个昏天黑地。醒来的时候罗渽民和李帝努都不在，仿佛这个房间是专门用来给他们四个两班倒用的。

值得庆幸的事，是他先醒来的，早钟辰乐一步。于是跨过一臂之隔，虔诚地牵住钟辰乐的手。

钟辰乐是他的春水，他的心也跟着水波一路晃晃悠悠。朴志晟终于意识到了上铺牵手的好来，他们是两座小小的孤岛，是方圆几百里唯二的岛屿。如果不牵手的话就会失散，或许天圆地方，下一次见面要跨过恐龙的背脊，违反人类进化论才可以。

可是病症会转移，细胞被冰镇以后只能小心翼翼从冰箱通风口里取出。

钟辰乐开始无所事事，留守儿童一样没着没落。他去问罗渽民要了桔子味的糖，嘴巴里空了就没空隙地再塞一颗。

或许是硬糖，被钟辰乐的舌头舔到一层层融化，最后一路来到地心被钟辰乐尖牙咬碎，吞进肚子里。或许是软糖，糖粉在口腔里滚了几圈，把桔子糖精洗脑成新鲜桔子汁水。失去了抗争之力，在钟辰乐的舌头下面被压了两下，就软成了一滩果冻任人宰割。

朴志晟没有去问，也强忍着没有找钟辰乐要上一颗，猜也是一种乐趣。钟辰乐好像在懊恼和困惑中散发着熟透橘子的甜蜜果粒，浓郁又蓬勃。

他不懂爱情，可是又无法拒绝。于是他先去问朴志晟：“我和帝努哥谁更好看？”

朴志晟不想他会问出这种问题：“你说什么？”

“那我和渽民哥呢？”

朴志晟想出的安慰比如说“你们不是一种风格”涌到舌尖又被压下去，最后脱口而出一句：“你疯了吗？”

钟辰乐笑了：“你再说一遍。”

朴志晟想把他笑出来的猫咪纹都抚平：“可是，还是你最好看。”

……

李帝努生出一丝怯意，离得近的时候他能闻到罗渽民衬衣领口的温柔和缱绻味道，被水蜜桃冲得开但冲不散。

在前一夜的胆大之后清醒过来，他又怕了。天鹅座泡泡在大脑里炸开来，他好像在支离破碎的玻璃倒影中闻到了他妈妈的味道。

可是罗渽民笑着递过来棕色的丝带，他还是接过来了。

“要帮我绑头发吗？”

李帝努想拒绝来着，可是不知道这一刻是谁夺了舍替他答应。在他有意识的时候，他的指尖已经穿过了罗渽民的发丝，发带挂在李帝努的小指，一点点的风吹过都能带起一个飘摇，混在发梢里擦过罗渽民的耳垂。

于是李帝努一下午都在想对罗渽民来说，这一切都算什么呢。“这一切”又指什么，如果掰着指头细数，好像什么都没有。血液倒流，星云炸裂，都只在他一个人眼前默默播放，不声张不言语。

也许在罗渽民眼里根本不算什么。

可是没有给他想清楚的时间，在第六天晚一点的时分，他的通讯器突然接到了讯号。他们已经靠近了11星边缘。

如同跟团游总要在行程表上扣掉两个半天，他们的七日旅程不痛不痒，开了个头就要草草结束掉。

征兆就是朴志晟的“帝努哥”又变回了“长官”，李帝努在走廊里静默了大概五秒，也重新改口叫朴志晟“副官”。

第七天下了船以后，罗渽民踩在陆地上却踩出了一种晕船的感觉。

他觉得好笑，下意识想跟李帝努分享。李帝努已经头也不回地上了军舰，连和同处七天的船长的交涉都是由其他军官负责的。

和其他士兵汇合以后，即使人数依旧不多，朴志晟还是被打回原形，不再是将军的副官。

离开地表进入宇宙空间的那一刻，钟辰乐才终于意识到原来之前的七日不管怎样依然是11星的地表，此刻才是真真正正地离开了故土。周围都是肃穆又陌生的士兵，钟辰乐只能默默地盯着小小的窗口看生他养他的母星在视野里变小变浅，变成扁扁的一颗小星子，一眨眼就会消失掉。

脱下萤火虫般橘红的灯光，军舰上就只负责输出高密度高强度的白炽灯。罗渽民在刺眼的白中看到朴志晟偷偷牵钟辰乐的手。他想笑一下来着，可是笑不出来，他有些埋怨，他想等一会见了李帝努真的要骂他两句。

可是明明连道别都没有，他怎么可能料想到下一次见面是两年后。

（6）

朴志晟还是不知道钟辰乐吃的到底是硬糖还是软糖，但是原来桔子糖也会有色素，没来得及把舌头变色，先把钟辰乐整个人沉淀成桔子味道。

朴志晟和钟辰乐是来到首都星的第一年在一起的。

罗渽民一开始是和他们一起玩的，分到了不同的部队也会在吃饭的时候休息的时候来找他们，可是后来渐渐就不怎么来了。

起初只是像站在空房间，自然光只能照顾半个窗景，另外一半阴冷下去，冷透了罗渽民。电话毫无预警地断了线，罗渽民也只是举着不肯挂。他不知道去哪找李帝努，只好期盼从朴志晟嘴里得到更多的消息。

可是朴志晟吞吞吐吐，留到最后只剩一个语焉不详。

李帝努是星际最高统帅，军部授衔最高的将军。

细细回想李帝努可能也确实没必要留下什么联系，只要像涨潮退潮一样自然而不留痕迹地隐去。

罗渽民一点点习惯了首都星的生活，随着长大心境自然也会变化。

李帝努最终只成为了一个名字，在遥不可及的塔尖不肯和他对望。一颗心在太阳下暴晒翻滚过几个周期，最后炼化成青翠欲滴的一颗梅子，架在烤架上风干，继承梅子死前的遗志挤出最后一滴酒。

11星是宇宙中最特殊的一颗星，在科技和现代化建设中作为仿古星独树一帜。来自11星的罗渽民和钟辰乐如同小镇男孩第一次进城读书，不会的东西比会的多，眼界不是与生俱来，是后天培养。

罗渽民又是最特殊的那一个。11星的背景下发生什么都不算离奇，或许在首都星居民看来毫无道理的事情在11星都会变得有迹可循。罗渽民的出生来得艰险，是一生下来就被判定长不大的孩子。解决的方法不是送到更好的医疗系统，是按照土办法把男孩当成女孩养大，骗过菩萨的眼睛。

他服兵役本来就没有那么多传奇故事，他只是上报系统更改性别花了时间。

可是不甘心来得又汹涌又猛烈，被当作女孩子养大的岁月里的的落后和平庸在11星被封存，而来到首都星后再无法抑制地冲破开来。

他想，既然来到了首都星，他就绝没有再回去的道理。他没有什么比别人差的地方，除了来自11星的背景。他不仅仅不是女孩子，他会做的比所有首都星出生的男孩做的都要好。

所以罗渽民在能够进入帝国中心之前，有意遗忘了李帝努。去见钟辰乐和朴志晟的频率也越来越低，他逼迫自己在两年间补别人十几年间学到的东西，也逼迫自己融入社会，像一个天生就该在首都星生活的人。所以两年后退伍的时候，提起罗渽民，很少有人会想到他来自11星。

退伍之前罗渽民去考了军校，朴志晟和钟辰乐也去了。

本来就是军队内部的考核，出的题就算偏也并不会让罗渽民觉得出人意料。出的题目是画一幅永动机的设计图。

永动机违反了能量守恒定律和热力学第二定律，性质是不可能被创作出来的机械。所以要的只是一种思路。

罗渽民在两年间学过的物理学，机械学，能源学全都派上了用场，勉勉强强通过了考试。他依然觉得欣喜，这对11星出身的人来说并不简单。

可是他听说这一届还录取了一位11星出身的考生，是钟辰乐。

他没有辗转打听，他直接去问了钟辰乐。钟辰乐基本图示画的是在一头驴眼前挂了一根永远吃不到的胡萝卜。

罗渽民没有再问钟辰乐的论文和理论。意料之中又有些怅然，似乎这才是一个11星出身该有的答案。11星的录取比例虽然低，但科学和技术水平似乎并不是唯一标准。

机器不可能不消耗能量而永远对外做功，那人呢，可能吗？

军校入学典礼那一天，罗渽民时隔两年见到了李帝努。他似乎并不是每一年入学典礼都要出席，今年兴许是一时兴起。

罗渽民也不再是两年前的那个什么都不懂的小男孩。李帝努虽然是军方地位最高，但其实不过是空有头衔，是02星和03星争端下被君主架到这个位子上的傀儡，是制约和平衡，说穿了无非是个质子。

可是李帝努走过来的时候，他发现李帝努似乎并没有像他一样长大。如果李帝努眼睛里青涩的小心翼翼不是装出来的，那他就是呆在帝国最高统帅的泡影中随遇而安了。罗渽民也有点想笑，却似乎不是李帝努笑里的意思。

他突然领悟了两年前朴志晟坚持叫李帝努“长官”的缘由。

如果倒退到两年前罗渽民也许还能问出“你为什么不来找我”这种话，可是此刻面对李帝努的脸，罗渽民只会得体地微笑，像从没认识过一样。

在军校读书的四年里，朴志晟和钟辰乐还是同班同学。白天读书在一起，晚上回宿舍还是厮混在一起。除了十几岁的年纪变成二十出头一切似乎并没有什么不同。还是那样胡天胡地为非作歹。

钟辰乐说朴志晟是窗户下一只吱吱叫的糯米团子，不能顺着墙根扔出去，不然就会变成仓鼠跑走。所以要拴好链子紧带着，挂耳朵上挂包上挂裤腰带上。

也曾有过朴志晟喝醉了酒，跟他妈打电话闹着要和钟辰乐拜把子这种事。

除了偶尔还会去找罗渽民，当年从11星乘船偷跑出来的记忆早就从大脑中褪色。虽然早就不需要，但他们还是喜欢故意去罗渽民的次元口袋摸东西出来，在天太晚叫不到外卖的时候和罗渽民一起溜到厨房里用次元口袋里的食材做饭。

四年后罗渽民是以最优秀学员的成绩毕业的，许下誓死追随君主的诺言，被分派到军部做李帝努的秘书。

历史上没有一个应届生能够去做最高统帅的秘书。但似乎李帝努就是最特殊的一位最高统帅。于是稍微了解一点时政的都知道罗渽民的身份，是君主放在将军身边做监视用的秘书，光明正大，肆无忌惮。因为这位将军似乎确实就是这么无用。

（7）

钟辰乐和朴志晟按部就班地从底层开始工作了两年，就像每一对普普通通的小情侣。

可是两年后朴志晟按照家里的意思要回到03星。钟辰乐其实没有罗渽民那么大的野心，他留在首都星只是因为在和朴志晟恋爱。

既然朴志晟要回03星，他也没有什么犹豫就能跟着一起走。

他是早知道朴志晟跟李帝努沾亲带故，家族该是很显赫的，他也不觉得有什么接受不了的。可是真的来到03星，他才知道能不能接受是一回事，能不能适应又是另外一回事。

朴志晟从服役到读军校再到首都星工作那两年，全都是脚踏实地没有动用什么私权的，这对家族来说已经足够了，或许这其中已经是朴志晟执着拖着的结果了。他一回来就扶摇直上，上到了钟辰乐够也够不到的职位。

钟辰乐是乐天派，他没什么追求也没什么过于在意的事。朴志晟家庭不一般，那么朴志晟就算不和家里说他们在恋爱也没什么大不了。只要他们两个知道就好了，用不着别人同意。

来到03星钟辰乐才知道，他实是没什么好替罗渽民惋惜的，他连朴志晟的秘书都不够做。有大把有能力有资历，不来自11星的人才在朴志晟手底下工作。

这才是钟辰乐真正意义第一次和朴志晟分开，白天不在一起工作，晚上也不住在一起。

钟辰乐是擅长自我开解的，他们自第一次见面到现在有小十年了，早就过了如胶似漆一刻也分不开的年份了。他没有那么优秀，他如果当年读书的时候也像罗渽民一样努力，那现在就该他来做朴志晟的秘书。所以一切都是应该的。

可是打电话的时长越来越短，周末朴志晟推脱忙的次数越来越多。钟辰乐在一个阖家团圆的节日里，独自吃了午饭晚饭，独自出去散步，独自看了节日庆祝节目。他在某一个瞬间感觉恍惚，他突然意识到他变成了没有根的漂浮物，独自漂流到没有家人也没有朋友的陌生星球，只有一个朴志晟。值得吗？

他也不知道。

……

所有人都替罗渽民惋惜，仿佛哪怕做的是帝国将军的秘书对罗渽民来说都是大材小用了，只是因为这个帝国将军是李帝努。

也许是吧。

罗渽民最精通的是机械和仪表工业。但是当面见君主，他没有任何犹豫就采纳了做将军的秘书这个职业规划。

是他的荣耀。

他不觉得自己是在为李帝努工作，他自认是在为帝国工作，在为君主工作。

他也不知道自己在这件事情里是否有私心。也许有吧。他曾经在什么都不懂的年纪里，先一步对李帝努产生了一点点无处排解的自卑，到他进军校那天和李帝努遥遥相望终于有所缓解。一直到今天，他甚至不知道他和李帝努到底谁的权力更大一些。李帝努的所有低小和式微他都了然。

也许他是小人得志，他必须承认他有在欣喜。

罗渽民走进来，李帝努抬起头来看到他的那一瞬间他才刚刚知道这是即将上任的，他的秘书。

他有些慞惶，也有些颓然。

他先自愧于让罗渽民看到真正的自己，可是看到罗渽民神色自若的样子。他只好在心里默默叹口气，用不着他掩藏，罗渽民一定是早就知道了，知道他多无能。

罗渽民走过来的时候，眼睛是发亮的，不会避也不会让。好像分别了的岁月里，只有罗渽民是在不断长大的。可是李帝努被封印在壳子里，心智拒绝了生长。

当年回到首都星以后，其实并没有人限制他的自由，更没有什么明文规定说李帝努不许去军营。可是他就是不敢，找不到什么借口，他在漆黑长夜里漫无目的乱想。

他想他是没有交朋友的权利的，他似乎没有这个余地。认识他于罗渽民来说，是没有任何好处的。李帝努本来就是过于谨小慎微的，如果连他这最后一点点好都变成拖累。

两年后的那一面说到底其实也是不必要见的，可是他忍不住，罗渽民变成了他枯燥人生中的唯一好奇。他好不容易说服自己，他哪怕是对自己都毫无筹码，只好千方百计为自己找借口去看一面。

于是李帝努彻底死心。罗渽民太优秀了，他本不该是出生在11星的人。哦不，即使是出生在11星也无所谓，出身于罗渽民来说毫无意义。在哪里他都不会明珠蒙尘。李帝努甚至庆幸，罗渽民本来就不该同他有牵连的。可是他有一丝失落，虽然不重，忍一忍就会过去的。

可是为什么呢，罗渽民最终成为了帝国握住他咽喉的最后一道扳手。连李帝努也知道罗渽民名义上是他的秘书，实际上是把控他一切行为的关口。罗渽民轻而易举成为了最了解他的人，了解他一切工作和日常。可是太了解了。

渽民会瞧不起我吗。

罗渽民做了两年秘书，似乎进入了职场他才是真的如鱼得水。他成长的速度快得有些引人注目。

李帝努也开始在读书的时候，在桌边摆上一只水蜜桃。任凭桃子的香气透过汁水和绵密的果肉一路钻到自己的脑皮层来。他不知道罗渽民现在是否还有这种习惯，可是这已经成为了他不可磨灭的习惯。

前几年的时候，他曾有过被桃子的香气困住，索性停下来连皮带肉囫囵把桃子吃掉。可是吃起来却没那么强烈的香味了，甜蜜气息大概只适合在浓郁的地方生长，和李帝努的口腔是不合的。

原来不是所有美好都能留在身边的，李帝努早知道。

罗渽民肩宽腿长，他穿着西装的样子过分好看了。李帝努却不大敢看，罗渽民当初姬切的样子早就消失不见，没有人再会误以为罗秘书是女孩子，一切只停留在他的记忆里。

他等啊等，他不曾想自己的人生里还会有这样机会。李帝努终于迎来了自己这个空衔唯一的职责，他要去打仗了。

收复叛乱的三颗偏远行星。

……

罗渽民握着手机坐在自己家沙发上等日落一点点下沉。等到天黑下去，等到路灯亮起来，车水马龙被反射到窗户上。不知道什么原理，总该有些原理。

说不上来，他有些心烦意乱。

他的上司李帝努离开了首都星，去远远的地方打仗。没有带上他，也没有什么必要带上他。

在现在这种环境下，不管能不能收复叛乱的行星，将领总归是不会有什么危险的。又不是冷兵器时代，除非三颗行星自暴自弃一同炸掉。怎么可能。

下午李帝努突然给他打来电话，说：“渽民啊，如果我要死了，才发现没有人信没有人爱会不会很可怜。”

罗渽民忙得很，没空陪自己无所事事的上司说这些无聊话，他一皱眉：“长官，你在说什么？”

“渽民可不可以说一次爱我。”

罗渽民沉默了，他停下手里的工作，可是什么都说不出来。他不知道自己沉默了多久，总之是让李帝努自己挂了电话的时间长度。

在又一次和朴志晟不欢而散的周末，钟辰乐久违地和妈妈通了长长的电话。

说到11星的环境，说到小时候住在隔壁的邻居，说到钟辰乐爱吃的菜，说到钟辰乐离家时才刚刚出生的小侄子。

最后妈妈说，她早知道当年是钟辰乐自己想去首都星服兵役才在临出发前故意给找来替他的人吃了泻肚的药。她还是不放心，可是既然儿子想要去更远的地方看一看，她也不可能拘束住他，只是希望他能一直快乐。

不等妈妈叹完气，钟辰乐就挂了电话。他怕再听下去会直接在电话里哭出来。

他想回家了。

他得知朴志晟的那位漂亮精干的秘书其实是他妈妈找来和他培养感情的。也许朴志晟没有那个意思，可是他还是无法抑制地委屈了起来。他和那位秘书之间差的不仅仅是能力，原来还有家境背景，或许还有日益稀薄的爱情。

钟辰乐没有和朴志晟商量，连夜做了决定，辞职回到11星。

他的大脑已经放弃，可是心还不甘愿。迟迟回归不了正常的航道，总期盼着朴志晟追来求他原谅。

钟辰乐总会对自己失望，他总是忘记他们的年纪，他们早就过了青春独幕剧的岁月。

他还没有等来朴志晟，先等来李帝努的死讯。

（9）

李帝努感到荒谬可笑。

叛乱星确实有备而来，敌方首领扣押住他，当着他的面正大光明地捏造李帝努和叛乱星私通的证明。

却连实际证据都懒得备下，因为实在是无稽之谈。不过是要拖延时间，把他扣得更久，作为筹码同首都星协商。

全宇宙联起手来嘲笑他的无能。

他在什么都不懂的年纪离开了03星，时至今日他都没敢问过他是否真的有个妹妹。

毋庸置疑的是君主确实是他的哥哥，托他的福，李帝努过成了今天这个窝囊样子。

他没有前路，也没有后辙。有一天算一天的混日子，身在将军之职却从没尽过这个责。年少时雄心壮志读过的书都在日后成了笑话。

如果能轰轰烈烈做一件出格的事情就好了。于是等到了今天，对于这种无端的指责他无奈又无力。他知道他远在首都星的君主哥哥一定不会相信，但肯定会嫌弃他无用。他突然想如果他坐实了这个罪名会怎样。

一个普通人在这种时刻大概会担心牵连到亲人朋友吧。还好他不会。李帝努是没有私人物品的，他只有一个秘书，也众所周知不站在他这一边。在他的身后，只有星际和星际之间的概念。

02星，03星。哪里才是他的家呢？

如果真的能被牵连到就好了，凭他一己之力。他当然是恨的，02星要他来做质子是为了掣肘03星。03星就报复似的给他起了李帝努这个名字。

他做不了君主，却要他连名字里都背负着“帝”这么重的字，是要他一生做筏子。他当然是恨的。

可是他突然心有不甘。他回想起多年前罗渽民穿过雾气和余光清亮亮的温柔。罗渽民在玩狼人杀的时候无意说过的“李帝努都要死了，没人爱，没人信，这时候他就算是狼你也要说一句信他啊。”

李帝努明明知道那是放在语境里和钟辰乐抬杠才说出的话，可是他还是不免心存侥幸。万一罗渽民真的有这么善良呢，万一。

是因为想听他说一句“我爱你”才拨了那一通毫无意义的电话的。

好了，罗渽民总算用沉默结束了他旷日持久的单恋。罗渽民本来就不该知道他多余的爱，这样他才能毫无负担地消散，牧笛响起来他也不会踏着歌声找回来。

因为他实在太没有威慑力，连敌军都没有过多提防他。好让李帝努能够安安稳稳坐在窗边，简简单单地用一把小小的枪在喉咙里开出漂亮的玫瑰花。

真好，他终于离开了首都星。

（0）

朴志晟赶在露珠霜降之前一路风餐露宿赶到了11星，他到的时候钟辰乐还没有起床。

好让他能在钟辰乐的床前思考，想初见时的悸动，想以为要失去他时的恐惧。好让他能够在钟辰乐一睁开眼就牵住他的手说：“辰乐，我们结婚吧。”

十年等来一句话。钟辰乐不知道自己还在犹豫什么，他突然想起和朴志晟在甲板上不管不顾酩酊大醉的那个夜晚。朴志晟把他按在墙壁上的亲吻，那个真的是爱情啊。

可是现在开始想其他的了，钟辰乐不知道自己是否足够任性，他还有没有机会换一个角度重新认识世界。

11星真的很美，绿水青山，烟雾缭绕。如果能够重归故土，罗渽民或许可以发现家中小院藤蔓上开满了紫色的花。

脆弱的，热烈的，阴郁的，和他不曾开始就只好结束的爱情一起在绽放前永久的凋零。

罗渽民会走得更远，他会是走得最远的人。

如果过去了的时间和表盘都能被压缩，压缩成胶片和CD，一帧一帧翻回去。那么漂流到第七日就停下吧。

人生或许是有意义的，或许没有。


End file.
